The 2012 Angiotensin Gordon Research Conference (GRC) and contiguous Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) will focus on key unpublished developments in the renin angiotensin system (RAS) covering angiogenesis, cancer risk, RAS structural biology, novel signaling mechanisms, stem cell function and diverse aortic pathologies. Topics will include microRNA, the intracrine RAS and epigenetics and also regulation of the RAS in less studied target tissues such as adipose and skeletal muscle. New insights from novel imaging and molecular techniques including bioluminescence resonance energy transfer and nanotechnology will be presented. In addition, the latest findings on the least understood members of the RAS cascade including the protein receptor, aminopeptidase A, and chymase will be discussed as well as novel therapeutic targets of the RAS including cancer, depression and multiple sclerosis. The GRS will dovetail to the GRC and will primarily focus on the RAS in development, immunity and inflammation. The primary goals of the GRC and GRS are to: 1) critically examine cutting-edge unpublished data that intertwines basic science with clinical and translational research on the RAS; 2) engage all participants in unfettered frank and analytical discussion of research findings and creative speculation over future implications during the scientific sessions as well as at meals, breaks, and leisure and social activities; 3) foster new collaborative and cross-disciplinary research initiatives spanning the disciplines of biochemistry, molecular and cellular biology, neuroscience, physiology and human pathophysiology; 4) advance the independent scientific careers of students, trainees and early career investigators by providing visibility opportunities through poster sessions, short talks and travel award competitions at the GRC and through the GRS, which is organized by and specifically features students, trainees and young investigators.